


Animagus Smell

by Gardenia Queen (2GirlsInLove)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GirlsInLove/pseuds/Gardenia%20Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wakes up from a erotic dream about her teacher when the concerned woman barges in her dorm. And, animagus are smelling arousal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animagus Smell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! English isn't my first language, and this work is not beta-ed, so sorry for any mistakes. I found this small one-shot written a long time ago, and told myself 'Why not publish it?'  
> So here we are. Hope you like it :) xx  
> PS: I do not own any of the characters.

How it had come to this was very little matter. She was filled, whole, and in such a blissful state, moaning, that the recollection of the events leading to this hadn’t been relevant. But still, she was stunned about what had just took place, as she always thought that it could only be real in her wildest dream. Her lover was too much respectable to do such a thing with someone under her care, let alone a woman! 

¤

It was a fortunate set of events that had led them there. Hermione was taking a nap, having a wild erotic dream about her, in fact, and the second after, the very woman she was dreaming about just barged in her dorm, without even knocking. 

Of course, she had woken up, panting heavily, startled. She sat upright in her bed, never crossing the eyes of the woman her heart was beating for, while those green orbs were searching for hers, to try to find if she was alright. Slowly, Minerva stepped closer, calling her name, her first name, not her usual stern and un-personal last name, Miss Granger, as if she did that before.

And when what was left of mocha in her eyes crossed Minerva’s, the green-eyed woman’s lips pursued, and Hermione took a deep breath, not even trying to hide the lust she was feeling, coursing all over her body, soaking her underwear, and making every part of her skin aching for contact.

Her teacher had stepped closer that merely a meter was left between them. And her breath hitched. 

The stern, composed, respected headmistress was trying to gain her breath back, closing her eyes, and trying to bit back a moan. Despite her attempts, it left her throat, attracting a closer look from her student. Her student, she was supposed to recall herself about that part. She tried to take a step back, and another, when her voice, feminine and concerned, asked her a question within a simple word.

‘Minerva?’ She had said. And that was all it took for her to loose it all. When the witch opened her eyes once again, her pupils had become nothing more then two slits, giving away her needs. 

She clenched her fists, nails painfully digging in her palms, in a last attempt to remain in this reality, and not dive in her needs, crafted by the smell of arousal of the very woman before her. 

Hermione rose from her bed and took a handful of step toward the woman that was trying to keep her self-composure. Hell, she was worried. Her teacher’s behaviour was really odd, let alone her eyes…

Oh! Maybe she had barged in when I was saying her name in my sleep! She told herself, blushing violently. 

But the woman in front of her spoke, with a hoarse voice, stopping further thoughts from the girl. 

“I…I got… I need to go, before… before I can’t help myself.”

Minerva spin on her heals, grasping the handle and opening the door violently, before running in a flurry of robes. Surprised for a split second, Hermione finally followed her teacher, seeing that something wasn’t right. Hell, she almost forgot her dream.

¤

Minerva finally stopped running while getting in her office, trying to collect her thoughts. That wasn’t right, how could her body respond to the smallest smell of arousal?

She didn’t have the time to push the thought further, as the staircases moved and the doors flung open. Her protégé had barged in.

“What is it, Minerva?”

“Stay away.” She stated, trying to put the most distance possible between her and her prised pupil.

“Why, what is it?” Hermione asked, taking steps to get closer to her, while the venerable woman found her back colliding against the large bookshelf. 

“Don’t come here…” Prompted the older witch, her voice breaking, seeing that her protégé was still walking toward her, “My animagus… My animagus wants to… mate,” she found herself able to say, while the end of her sentence got out in a strangled, muffled cry, “To… you.”

There was perhaps two feet left between them, and Minerva’s eyes went back to slits when she took a breath.

“And I can’t control myself.” She added. 

There was only silence between the two witches for a few heartbeats. Hermione finally closed the gap between them, pushing her lips on those of her mentor. 

Minerva’s hands flew to the hips of the woman that was now kissing her, without any more ability to think.

And how they got where they were was a little blurred.

But still, she was there, on her teacher’s bed, her back pressed in her front, feeling the warmth of the body behind her soothing, and her head lulled over her shoulder, giving access to her neck to the powerful witch. 

They were both on their knees, Hermione’s legs opened, while Minerva’s were between, and the black-haired witch had a hand that was cupping one of her breast, and the other over her dripping core, plunging her fingers roughly inside of Hermione. Oh, the panting, growling, moaning and purring could be heard all over the private chambers of McGonagall. There was no need for words since the headmistress had stated how wet and ready for her Hermione was.

Minerva’s fingers were starting to feel contractions around them, and kept the pace, while McGonagall jaws unclenched, and her cat’s fangs bit hard into the soft shoulder flesh of the young woman. A whimper of pain escaped Hermione’s mouth momentarily, but soon enough the pleasure took over, and a low voice growled against Hermione’s flesh.

“Come for me.”

Oh, that was hot! The fingers were still pumping in and out of her, and a hand was still toying with a painfully erect nipple.

Hermione breathing was laboured, inhaling sharply, and whimpering while exhaling. Her body was on fire, and she was on the edge, with those rude fingers toying inside of her, not bothering to be gentle. Minerva just wanted to give her a powerful orgasm and while doing it, sating her animagus’ need to mate. She brushed her thumb in slow circles around Hermione clit, to bring a more powerful feeling to the witch and help her reach her orgasm.

The younger witch came undone in front of her after a few strokes, her body stiffening, her mouth forming a ‘O’, not that her lover could see, her sex clenching around the fingers still inside of her and shook before her whole body went limp, relaxing, not even able to remain upright. 

She collapsed on the bed, Minerva’s body following hers, and she felt the older witch fingers removing from inside of her, causing her to open her eyes. She blinked several times, getting her world back in focus, just in time to see her lover move the hand that had just been inside of her over her mouth, being licked by a wicked tongue.

A soft purring came from Minerva while she licked clean her long, slender fingers, and Hermione eyes were narrowing. She tried to move from the strange – but arousing – sight in front of her eyes, but she was unable to, as the older witch was keeping her from moving, pinning Hermione under her and tightening her grip on her waist. 

“I’m not done with ya.” Minerva said, her Scottish lilt prevalent.

“Oh!” Was all Hermione managed to answer while shivering, thinking about the pleasures that were to come, as lips found hers, in an earth shattering kiss.


End file.
